Sakura no Uta
by AndromedaHikari
Summary: Ookami is a wolf demon and is killed protecting her daughter but Koenma gives her a second chance. She is reborn as Kesshouka Okamimiya a miko, and new member of Yusuke's team. But she's not just on his team, what secrets could she be hiding in that head.
1. Character Introduction

**Oc's**

Name: Ookami

Name Kanji: 狼

Name Meaning: ookami=wolf

Age: 4000+

Sex: Female

Species: Wolf Demon

Element: Crystal/Ice

Height: about 5ft / 182cm

Hair: White

Eyes: Red

Demon Level: S

Personality: Quiet, Kind, Gentle, Benevolent, Sad, Fearless

Weapon: Crystalline Bow and Arrow, Kusanagi Sword

* * *

Name: Kesshouka Okamimiya

Name Kanji: 結晶化狼宮

Name Meaning: kesshouka= crystallization, okami= wolf, miya= shrine

Age: 15

Sex: Female

Species: Half Human, Half Wolf

Element: Crystal/Ice

Height: About 5 ft/ 173cm

Hair: Orange

Eyes: Pink

Demon Level: B

Personality: A bit prejudges, Friendly, Quiet, Sad, Fearless

Weapon: Crystalline Bow and Arrow, Kusanagi Sword

* * *

Name: Chiisai/ Chiisai Okamimiya

Name Kanji: 小さい狼宮

Name Meaning: chiisai= small or tiny, okami= wolf, miya= shrine

Age: 2000+/ appears 8 (child form)/ Appears 14 (true form)

Sex: Female

Species: Wolf Demon

Element: Crystal/Ice

Height: 72cm (child), about 163cm (true form)

Hair: White

Eyes: Purple

Demon Level: D (child form), A (true form)

Personality: Shy, Timid, Short Tempered, Friendly, (Pacifist: Child form only)

Weapon: Crystalline Daggers, Crystalline Claws

* * *

Name: Iku-Hi Shirayukihime / Iku-Hi Yukihime (for short)

Name Kanji: 燠火白雪姫 / 燠火雪姫

Name Meaning: iku hi= blazing fire, shirayukihime= Snow White (shira= white, yuki= snow, hime= princess)

Age: Unknown/ Appears 15

Sex: Female

Species: Half Phoenix Demon, Half Koorime

Element: Fire

Height: About 5ft/ 160cm

Hair: Purple

Eyes: Red

Demon Level: B

Personality: Fearless, Silent, Playful, Mysterious, Random

Weapon: Katana, Meteor Hammer

* * *

Name: Ren Kaminari

Name Kanji: 恋雷

Name Meaning: ren= romance or love, kaminari= thunder

Age: Unknown/ Appears 15

Sex: Male

Species: Thunder Dog Demon

Element: Thunder/Lightning

Height: 5ft/ About 180cm

Hair: Light Green

Eyes: Purple

Demon Level: B

Personality: Annoying, Friendly, Playful, Cheery, Hyper, Flirty, Fearless

Weapon: Spirit Bomb, Guandao


	2. Sad Past

Crystal Rose

Ch.1 The Sad Past

_Past . . ._

_It was snowing, and I was sitting alone near the Sakura Tree at the center of the lake. I was listening to the birds and animals playing around me, and the water rushing around me. I hears splashing coming towards me I opened my eyes and say a small wolf demon, my daughter, running towards me. _

"_Momma", she said and then she gave me a big and long hug when she reached me. I hugged her back, and she looked up and smiled up at me. _

_She then started to play in the water, playing with the fish and swimming. I only continued to watch her, and smile at her. Suddenly I feel a bad presence, I hear the animals scatter and the fish swim away. I see a shadow in the bushes, and it has an arrow aimed at my daughter. As he gets ready to let it go loose, I throw myself in front of her, but that didn't stop him from shooting the arrow and it pierced my heart. He takes off when he sees me down and all I hear are my daughters screams, she runs to me. "Momma! Momma, please get up!" she pleads with tear stained eyes. The arrow has poison so I'm unable to move, and I feel my heart dying. Each beat getting slower and slower as the minutes, no seconds go by, all I can do is look at her. _

_I cup her cheek and say, "My dear Chiisai, you mustn't cry for me, I died protecting one I love."_

_She continued to cry more and more, "Don't worry Chiisai will stay by Momma. She'll make it better." _

_A sharp pain struck through my body, I don't have long, I stare back at her and said, "Chiisai. . . Momma wants you to do something. I don't want you to cry anymore. Become a strong wolf demon, guard the Crystal Lake in my place. I promise Momma will come back, will you wait for me Chiisai?" _

_Chiisai nodded her head and said, "Chiisai will wait. She'll become stronger so she will protect Momma." _

_I closed my eyes, my heart is almost about to stop, but before it did two words passed my lips "Thank you. . ." then I was gone._

_I later opened my ears and I hears a high voice, "So your awake Ookami." I looked up and saw a light blue haired girl in a blue kimono and holding a large staff. She laughed and said, "Sorry for appearing out of nowhere like that, dear. My name is Botan, the Grim Reaper. But I have been requested to handle your offer." _

_I stared at her confused, "Offer?" She nodded "Yes. Since your death wasn't planned and you actually died for a good reason, King Yama has offered you a new chance at life." She said. She held out her hand and said, "Come on, dear. Your test is waiting for you at Spirit World." _

_I was frozen for a while, but then I got to my feet, still weak from the feeling of the poison and took the girls hand. Then we went through a door, and that's all I remember for now, after that my life started anew. I am Ookami. I am Kesshouka Okamimiya. _


	3. The Miko, The Thunder and The Phoenix

Ch.2 The Miko, the Thunder and the Phoenix

It was a sunny afternoon, Kesshouka was in the moving van was almost at her new house. She just stared with her light pink eyes, at the humans as they were talking, walking, and playing around. It was almost 37 minutes until the van stopped and she had arrived in their new home. It was a shrine house that was passed down from her grandparents to her mother and me. It was built to worship the great wolf goddess that guarded the Lake behind the forest in the backyard. It was called the Crystal Lake since it was very clean, had lots of wild animals, and a sakura tree in the middle of the lake, that was growing out of the water. Her younger sister, Chiisai lives there with her brother, Inari, they lived with their grandparents, but when they died ownership was shifted to her mother, Sakuya. She was moving to a new town and for the first time was going to school, since she was homeschooled most of her life, her mom thought it was time she interacted with others now that she's going to high school.

"Ne-Ne!! You made it!" yelled Chiisai when she ran to her, giving her a hug. She smiled slightly at her then started to help get everything set up in the house. It was a nice house, it was a large tanami home with a garden and a pond all around it. I had a medium sized room, it was like the other rooms, a slide open and close door with a wooden floor and a large desk in the corner. Her bed, and dresser were already moved in all she had to do was put her things away. Starting with her clothes, then her books, and so on.

When she finished it was time for dinner, but she only went downstairs to get her own and went back to her room. Inari stopped her.

"Kesshouka, you don't want to join us?"

She turned to her older brother and said, "Sorry, I'm a little tired. After I eat I'm going to bed, excuse me." Then she took her leave back to her room. She ate silently until she heard a noise in the tree next to my room. "Iku-Hi it's alright to come in now. Are you hungry?"

A feminine figure appeared in her window, she had violet purple hair, and blood red eyes that fierce, but gentle. She wore a black jump suit that wrapped around her full body, and over it was a zipped up over coat that looked like a small black dress. She also had two long arm warmers, and black boots, she also had a necklace with two tear gems attached to it dangling from her neck. She stared at her for a minute before coming into the room, and taking a little bit of the food Kesshouka handed to her.

"Your new house is big, I'm surprised your family can afford it.", Iku-Hi said.

Kesshouka chucked at her comment, "Not all humans have little money, Iku-Hi. The middle class can afford just as much as the rich can." she said. Then Kesshouka gave her share to Iku-Hi then headed towards the bed

"Tired?" said Iku-Hi, still eating looking at Kesshouka with her usual blank expression. Kesshouka nodded then Iku-Hi took the food and jumped on the nightstand "Good Night." She said then she jumped out the window and her presence disappeared. Kesshouka then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, tomorrow is the day everything will start.

_The Next Morning. . ._

Kesshouka was dressing into her new school uniform, she was told she would attending Meiou Shiritsu Gakuen, a private high school. When she finished she got her glasses of the counter, got her bag off the bed and headed out. After saying good morning and good bye to her family started walking to her new school, there were other humans walking to school as well and somewhere on their way to work. She was a little annoyed because some of them were talking complete nonsense, plus some of them were rich kids so she wasn't surprised. A hand had placed itself on her shoulder and it was a boy with long spiky, but curl light green hair down to his shoulder blades, deep violet eyes and he was wearing the boy uniform from her school.

"Long time no see, Princess." said the boy.

Unsurprised she said, "Same here, Ren. Are you following me again."

He just smiled and started to walk with her to the school. Her older self knew Ren from the Spirit world, it wasn't hard to tell he wasn't human. He was a Thunder Dog Demon, and a bit of an airhead due to his simple and carefree demeanor, but he always looked out for her and protected her from harm.

The teacher settled down the students and a boy named Kaito said, "Hey Shuichi, did you hear? Some child prodigy is coming to the school, it's also said she's a female."

"It's not really that uncommon Kaito." said Shuichi Minamino, or Kurama looked at him.

Kaito quickly replied "That's not just—" He was interrupted by the teacher

"Everyone, we have a new student. She's come all the way from Kyoto to be here. Please come in Miss." Kesshouka walk into the room, her orange hair was hanging loose, and she stood beside the teacher and still didn't look at the class. She could hear a few comments from the male characters of the class, desperately trying to ignore them.

The teacher wrote her name on the board in kanji letters and said, "Her name is Kesshouka Okamimiya, she's a straight-A student, and has been homeschooled since kindergarten, so basically this is the first school she's ever been to. So give her a warm welcome for her first school year."

She bowed her head and said, "Hello."

"We also have another new student, he's apparently childhood friends with Kesshouka, come in." Then everyone else said hello and the teacher calls in another student.

Then Ren comes in and stands next to Kesshouka, and takes the liberty of holding her hand. After hearing gasps, she gets angry and snatches her hand away, the teacher said, "This is Ren Kaminari, he's also a straight A-student and was homeschooled with Kesshouka. Be nice to him to."

The teacher looked around the room looking for a place for them to sit, and said, "Kesshouka, please sit behind Sakurako Fujito, and Ren you can sit…" still looking around he finds a seat, "Sit behind Shuichi Minamino." They both took their seats then the teacher started to start the class.

Kaito tapped Kurama on the shoulder and said, "Do you feel that, Shuichi?" Kurama nodded, there was a strange presence in the room, he looked over to Kesshouka, she was two seats to the right from him and one seat up from him. 'I feel something familiar coming from that girl.' He thought to himself, he was interrupted from his thoughts when Ren kicked his chair.

"She's pretty isn't she?" he asked looked at Shuichi with a bright smile and innocent-looking eyes.

"I guess." Kurama simply replied. Then looked back at the front of the class room. 'Something doesn't feel right about this guy, either. I better stay clear of him, and her', he thought to himself, then he noticed that Kesshouka was staring back at him, then turn away when he looked at her.

_Last Period…_

Everyone was checking the score boards from today's Biology and Math Test, they were more shocked then happy this time. Shuichi Minamino was at 2nd place instead of 1st, and in 1st place was the new student, Kesshouka Okamimiya. By one point she was in front of Shuichi, she was watching the scores and so was Kurama, he felt her stare at him and looked at her. When he caught her glare she turned and walked away with Ren right behind her. Kaito appeared behind him.

"I think she just challenged you.", he said.

Kurama walked off with him, "Don't be silly everyone has their strength so she's just showing what she can do." He said.

Sakurako from class walked up to Kesshouka while she was reading at her desk "Hey, Kesshouka-san that was amazing!" said Sakurako. Kesshouka just looked up at her and she continues to say, "No one has ever passed Shuichi Minamino before. You must have had some awesome teachers."

She replied, still reading, "I just got lucky." Then she got up "I'm sorry but I have to go, the bells about to ring." Then she walk out the door, and the minute she reaches the door the bell rings. Ren was somehow right beside her and they walked off.

Kurama was on the roof staring down at them 'Something doesn't feel right about those two.' He thought to himself. Then he felt another presence in the trees an it was Hiei.

"Something wrong, fox?" he said. Then he looked down at the two.

"Do you feel that, Hiei?", said Kurama.

Hiei nodded and said, "Those two are not normal people."

Kurama turned and said, "Let's not go out of proportion, let's just let it by for now."

Hiei disappeared and Kurama walked off the roof and eventually went home, and thought about the day.

Could he be right about them? What secrets do they have hidden away?


End file.
